Vacation Days
by Liz-Tempest
Summary: Andy, Lily, Doug, Emily and Nigel take some time off to go party to help Andrea get her mind off her love for her boss Miranda whom she believes will never return her feelings. But Miranda finds out where they are. Miranda/Andy
1. Chapter 1

**A bit of a slow start I think but i just wanted to see what you all thought to see if it was worth continuing.**

"Alright, we're outta here!" Andy said as she flopped down in the seat beside Lily in the restaurant. Lily, Doug, Nigel, and Emily looked at her like they were five seconds from admitting her into the psyche ward.

"Andy, what are you talking about?" Emily asked as she took another bite of her salad.

"I'm tired of being ignored by Miranda, and tired of being in love with her when it's clear that she is straight and has no interest in me. So we are all taking a week off maybe even two and going to Hawaii!" Andy smiled, Lily chuckled, Doug's eyes widened, Nigel choked on his wine, and Emily inhaled the salad she had in her mouth.

After Nigel regained his composure he spoke, "Have you lost what little since god gave you? You, Emily and I cannot take a day off much less two weeks!"

"It's already arranged!" Andy smiled even more, her cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"What?" Emily and Nigel both screamed at her making her jump a little.

"I called human resources and arranged for two temps to take over for me and Emily and Nigel all your work is being sent to Serena. Lily I called the gallery all your work is being taken care of by your assistant and what she can't handle she'll email to you. And Dougie I called your boss pretended to be your sister and got you up to two weeks off." Andy was extremely proud of herself.

"Alright I'm in!" Doug high fived Andy.

"So am I!" Lily jumped in her seat full of energy.

"Wait, wait, wait! And what is Miranda going to think when three of her employees disappear?" Nigel argued.

"That you went to visit your brother, and that Emily went to visit her family in England and that I went to visit my family in Ohio."

"And you really think she's just going to find it normal that we all decided to take family trips at the same time?" Emily put forward.

"She won't know until Monday which by then we will all be laying on a beach in Hawaii." Andrea reached across the table and grabbed Emily's glass of wine and took a sip.

"But she can still fire all of us!" Emily informed her as she grabbed her glass from Andy giving her an evil look.

"She won't, she needs us too much." Andy shot back, reaching for Lily's glass.

"Fine. But how are we going to pay for all of this?" Nigel asked, sliding his glass out of Andy's reach.

"Remember when my grandma died?" Everyone nodded, "Well she left me all of her money, so I've got it covered."

"This is insane, Nigel, you and Andy can commit career suicide but I'm not." Emily said as she got up to leave.

"Well in case you change your mind Em, here." Andy handed her a plane ticket with a smile.

"You are all crazy, but I'll think about it." Emily smiled taking the ticket and walked out.

"Ok Andy what's the plan?" Doug asked and they all leaned in as if they were on a secret mission, which they were; a mission to party hard and hope Miranda, the Dragon lady, doesn't find out.


	2. Chapter 2

After Andy gave them all the details they practically ran back to their apartments to get ready for the next day. Nigel pushed any thoughts about job loss away by reminding himself that he was doing this for Andy, and she was right Miranda wouldn't fire them. Emily, himself, and Andy were the three Miranda knew she needed, and this week nothing huge and demanding was going on. Andy had done well, he thought as he packed shorts, tee shirts, and his swimwear for this week of partying, but there was one thing she didn't know, that only he knew, Miranda was just as much in love with Andy as Andy was with her.

The next day everyone met at JFK, six sharp, with bags in tow. Everyone was wearing shorts, sandals and sunglasses , Andy and Lily had on tank tops while Nigel and Doug both sported Hawaiian shirts. Emily couldn't help but laugh at the group. Andy was practically bouncing with excitement while her and Lily talked about whether or not Lily would hook up with a cute Hawaiian. Doug was reading a Hawaii brochure, and Nigel was texting someone.

"Well, don't we make an interesting group? Perhaps we should take a picture and use it for our Christmas card, maybe send one to Miranda?" Emily made her presents known to the four, with her luggage rolling behind her, sunglasses covering her eyes, wearing the same as Andy and Lily. Everyone's head popped up and a smile graced their features, Andy shot up from where she was sitting and ran over to the English woman.

"Emily! I knew you'd come!" She said as she threw her arms around the redhead.

"I thought 'Why not live on the edge'." Emily said as she returned the hug.

Everyone else stood and greeted her with a smile and a hug once Andy finally let go.

"I knew you couldn't resist a good party, English." Nigel joked as she hugged her.

Before anyone could say anything else the intercom came to life letting them know that they could start boarding. Andy was the first to reach the ticket taker, everyone knew it wasn't that she was running toward the Hawaii beaches but running away from Miranda Priestly.

Once everyone was settled into first class, with their chosen drinks from the bar already getting a head start on the 'party week', which is what they had all decided to call their little adventure. Although for the Runway people it was possibly the last week of their lives if they got caught. Andy was downing one glass of vodka after another while her and Emily listened to her Ipod loud enough for the people in lower classes to hear, that's how they all knew she was listening to "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO, and that's also how they all knew when she said they were going to be partying she meant business. Every time the "Shake that" part came up she'd bob her head and shake her hips while sitting in the roomy and comfortable first class seats effectively ripping the earbud out of Emily's ear earning her an evil look as Emily placed it back in her ear. Doug, Lily, and Nigel had chosen to watch the movie on the big screen while following Andy by downing their drinks one after another, she wasn't going to be the only one having fun. By the time they landed the five of them stumbled off the plane giggling, slurring, and vision, not to mention, judgment impaired. The five of them trying to tell the cabbie the name of their hotel was a sight to see.

As the stumbled into the Hilton resort Doug took it upon himself to state the obvious by screaming "We've arrived in Paradise!" although it sounded more like "Eve applied in Plaradise!" which had the locals running in the opposite direction and the hotel staff looking a bit worried. They all made their way over to the front desk where Andrea tried to seem sober and civil.

"I *hiccup* *giggle* excuse me, I believe you *hiccup* damn… oh excuse me," she took a deep breath and continued all in one breath " *hiccup* Sachs."

"Sachs?" the man at the front desk asked.

"Yup." Was her delightful response. As he typed it in the computer and retrieved the keys Andy turned to her friends, Lily was leaning against a chair checking out a Hawaiian guy, Emily was leaning on her luggage staring down at her toes, Doug was looking around in amazement spinning in circles which caused him to lose his balance and crash into Nigel who was also checking out a Hawaiian guy before kissing the floor.

"Miss? Your keys." Andrea grabbed the keys to their rooms and picked up her bags walking over to Lily and Emily who were trying to peel Nigel and Doug off the floor. Once it was established that only their pride was damaged they took off in search of their rooms, but with blurred vision they couldn't read the numbers on their key cards so they ended up having to ask a hotel employee for assistance. Andy had got them two rooms, right beside each other with a joining door, Runway employees in one, Lily and Doug in the other, although they all knew wherever they passes out would be where they slept which probably wouldn't be a proper bed. And passing out is exactly what they did, site seeing and the rest of the party could continue tomorrow, right now they slept with no idea what they next day would hold.

**Next chapter will have it Monday morning and Miranda arriving at work with three of her employees MIA. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda Priestly excited her car and strolled toward the front doors of Elisa-Clark, the morning crowd of course parted for her as she made her way to the elevators, the people in the first elevator ran from it just in time for Miranda to step in and the doors to close taking her up to the fourteenth floor. As the doors opened and Miranda removed her sunglasses only to have her jaw drop, Andrea was not standing there waiting on her, it was some blonde she'd never seen before holding a notepad and pen.

"Where is Andrea?" Miranda's voice was cold as ice, what she truly wanted to ask was 'WHERE THE HELL IS MY ANDREA?', but she held her mask in place. Then the girl spoke.

"She's in Ohio for the week." Stacey lied, she knew exactly where Andy was but she'd be damn if she was going to be the once to tell Miranda. Miranda took off at a fast pace shooting anyone in her eye line a death glare, she was nearing Nigel's office where she planned to make a stop to find out exactly why she was not informed that her Andrea would not be at work for a whole week. When she reached his office her jaw hit the floor once more as the door was locked and no lights were on, she regained her composure, Emily would know what's going on, she thought as she turned toward her outer office. Pushing open the glass door she stopped short as she noticed yet another stranger sitting at Emily's desk. She threw her coat at the blonde and threw her purse at the girl sitting at Emily's desk then stomped into her office slamming the door.

'Sexy Bitch' blared through the hotel room, waking three very hung over Runway employees. Andy's mind finally registered what was happening and she screamed, Nigel and Emily both screamed as well and rolled off the bed coming face to face with the carpet beside their beds. All three beds were in the same room of the hotel, so Andy got to see the show but didn't have time to laugh because her phone was still signaling a call.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD!"

"Who the bloody hell is it?" Emily asked rubbing her head.

"It's… it's Miranda!" Andy informed them as she stared at the tiny screen flashing the name of the last person she wanted to talk to. Freaking out again she screamed and threw the phone as if it were on fire.

"OH MY GOD!" Emily and Nigel both yelled as they looked at Andy's phone now laying on the floor in the front of all their beds. The ringtone stopped letting them know it had gone to voicemail, which is something that is never supposed to happen if Miranda was calling. Then the theme from 'Halloween' drew their attention to the nightstand beside Nigel's bed. Nigel jumped from the floor over his bed so he was no longer on the same side as the ringing phone. Andy and Emily had a guess as to who was calling him.

"Nigel, please tell me that's your mother not Miranda." Andy hoped as she brought her knee up to her chin while Emily slowly returned to sitting on her bed.

"My mother's ringtone is the theme from 'Jaws', it's Miranda calling me." Nigel said as he peeked over the bed at his cell phone. Suddenly it stopped ringing, it had gone to voice mail, Nigel looked as though he was about to cry.

The theme from 'Phantom of the Opera' made them all three jump and Nigel and Emily joined Andy on her bed. This time it was Emily's phone, Nigel started chewing his nail, while Emily tried to control her breathing, whereas Andy wasn't breathing at all. At that moment Doug decided to open the joining door between their rooms, causing Andy to sink her nails into both Emily and Nigel's thigh.

"You woke us up screaming. Good god you three look like you've just seen a ghost." Lily chuckled as she followed Doug into the room.

"Hey Em, your phones ringing." Doug reached to grab the annoying phone.

"NO!" Nigel screamed.

"DON'T!" Emily screeched.

"FUCK!" Andy yelled.

Doug jerked his hand away then finally read the name on the screen, "Holy shit! Its Miranda!", Lily jumped onto the bed with Andy and Emily, Doug was right behind her but he jumped into Nigel's arms.

"We are so screwed!" Nigel voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Shit! She's going to know me and Serena are dating!" Emily jumped from the bed making Lily fall back into Andy and ran to her phone hitting speed dial for Serena's office.

"How?" Andy asked as she helped Lily back into sitting position.

"My voicemail says "hey this is Emily I can't get to the phone but you can call my beautiful girlfriend Serena if it's an emergency"" Emily was now panicking but calmed as her girlfriend answered.

In New York Miranda snapped her phone closed, no one had answered but at least she had a lead. She spun out of her desk chair, jerked her office door open, ignoring the strangers in her outer office, stalking towards the beauty department and most importantly Serena's office.

"Serena, baby RUN!" Emily screamed her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"What? Baby, what are you talking about?" Serena asked concern lacing her voice.

"Miranda-," just as Emily was about to warn her girlfriend, Serena's office door slammed open revealing a very pissed off Miranda Priestly.

"Serena." Miranda's tone was laced with venom.

"Miranda." Serena squeaked, then turned her attention to the phone, "I'm going to have to put you on hold." She tried to not look nervous as she pressed the hold button and laid the phone down.

"No, No, NO, NO!" Emily panicked, she had heard her girlfriend say her bosses name, which meant Miranda was in her office.

"What happened?" The remaining four in the room yelled.

"She put me on hold… because Miranda's in her office." Emily sat on her bed defeated. Everyone else started to shout curse words.

"Wait wait wait!" Andy had to scream to get their attention "Serena will cover for us, we are fine." They all released a sigh of relief.

Relief was the last thing running through Serena's body as she stared into the piercing blue eye of the devil.

"Serena, half of my staff has disappeared, Andrea, Nigel, and Emily. Where are they?" Miranda still stood in the door way ready to run in the direction Serena told her Andrea was in.

"Nigel went to visit his brother, Emily went to visit her family in England and Andrea went to visit her family in Ohio." Serena gulped hoping she sounded convincing.

"Very well." Miranda turned on her heel and stalked back to her office. She didn't believe a single word Serena had said but as soon as she heard Nigel's brother she knew she could get to the bottom of this.

"Emily, darling?" Serena called for her girlfriends attention.

"Yes? What happened?"

"I told her what Andy told me to tell her and she left." Six people breathed a sigh of relief. Emily and Serena said their goodbyes and hung up. Andy was already at the mini bar on her second glass of rum by the time they caught up with her.

Back in her office Miranda dialed a number, this time the person answered within two rings. At least someone hadn't lost their mind completely.

"David." Miranda greeted the man.

"Miranda, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had spoken with your brother lately?"

"No I can't say that I have."

"Thank you, David. That's all." Miranda hung up her phone and once again stalked out of her office and into Serena's.

"Serena, where are my employee's?" Serena jumped a foot out of her chair, she hadn't heard Miranda come in much less lean over her desk.

"I…I… I told you already Miranda." She felt as though she were about to cry.

"You told me a lie. I called Nigel's brother, he hasn't spoken to Nigel. Now," Miranda sat in the chair in front of Serena's desk "I know those three are extremely close, so they must be together, call Emily and put her on speaker. _Now._" Her tone spurred the European woman into action, she grabbed her desk phone and called Emily putting it on speaker.

If Emily hadn't had her phone right in front of her she wouldn't have known her girlfriend was calling her, Andy had found the stereo and connected her ipod to it so the hotel room was filled with 'Low' By Flo Rida.

"Hey baby!" Emily shouted into the phone.

Serena looked at Miranda with wide eyes and terror, "Hey honey, um what's with the music?" she tried to read Miranda's expression but only Andy could do that. Miranda for her part was a bit shocked, her first assistant was partying, and if she was right that meant Nigel and her Andrea were too.

"Oh sorry baby Andy found the stereo in the hotel room! Hold on sweetie! ANDY STOP DROPPING IT LOW AND TURN THAT DOWN SERENA'S ON THE PHONE!" a crash was heard then the music was turned down then Andrea's voice rang out.

"Serena? Put her on speaker!" A click was heard as Emily switched the phone on speaker.

"Hhhheeeyyyyy Seerrreennaaa!" Andy then decided to sing along or rather rap along "Apple bottom jeans boots with the fur the whole club looking at her" Andrea shouted into the phone causing the people on the other end to jerk away from the phone.

"Andy your drunk aren't you?" Serena sighed and let her head fall into her hands, they were all screwed.

"Hell yea!" Andy giggled and hiccupped. The look in Miranda's eyes seemed as though she was trying to catch the phone on fire.

"I'm drunk too Serena!" Nigel's voice rang out, Miranda turned her stare to Serena who was looking anywhere but at her.

"Damn straight!" Was Emily's reply. Miranda waved her hand in a signal for Serena to hang up, she had heard enough.

"Well you guys have fun. Love you baby. Bye." Serena didn't wait for a reply before hanging up. She sat with her hands in her lap looking down at them.

"Where are they?" Miranda's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hawaii."

"Why?"

"To get away?" Even she knew that sounded like a lie.

"Serena." Miranda threatened.

"Fine!" Serena jumped from her chair and threw her hands up causing Miranda to raise her eyebrows. "I'll tell you the exact reason they are there, because of you!" Miranda shifted as Serena pointed a figure at her. "Because Andrea is madly in love with you and she couldn't take it anymore so she used the money her grandmother gave her when she died to take all of her friends to Hawaii to try and forget that she's in love with you!"

Miranda's mouth rain dry, she opened it, then closed it, the opened it again. Andrea? In love with her? She hadn't even allowed herself to dream that the younger woman felt the same about her as she did for Andrea. It couldn't be true.

"You're lying!" Miranda snapped as she stood, raising her voice for once in her life.

"I would never lie about that, Miranda. If you wish I can call Andy and you can hear for yourself."Serena made to reach for her phone.

"No! If what you say is true I want to hear it from her directly to me… face to face." Miranda smirked and pulled out her cell phone hitting a speed dial.

"This is Miranda Priestly I want my private jet ready to go in half an hour to Hawaii, that's all." Miranda ended the call with an evil smile on her face. "Serena go home and pack we're taking a few vacation days."

**Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda turned on her heel, leaving the office and retrieving her own purse and coat from the outer office. She turned to the two very unwanted women sitting at her assistants desk, they tried to act busy but failed. Miranda smirked, she was actually in very good mood, given the news that her love could possibly love her as well.

"I'm going to give you three minutes to get out of my office and out of this building." Miranda swallowed a laugh as she turned and almost bounced to the elevators hearing the two women squeak and grab what they could then run.

Outside Roy was waiting, she greeted him with a smile causing him to wonder exactly how many people she had fired in the only hour since he had dropped her off. Miranda told him to take her home and wait for her. When they arrived at the townhouse he got another shock as Miranda took the steps leading to her front door two at a time then unlocked the door not bothering to close it as she took the stairs up to her bedroom. Roy scratched his head and leaned against the car, yep it's true the dragon lady is unpredictable.

Miranda sprinted into her closet grabbed her luggage and threw them on the bed, after which she returned to her closet and grabbed anything with short sleeves and shorts, yes Miranda owned shorts, then skimmed threw her bathing suit collection picking out two she thought would surely draw Andrea's attention, after packing the appropriate foot wear she zipped up her two suit cases slid her sunglasses back in place grabbed her luggage and took off to the car. Roy nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight of Miranda Priestly juggling two suit cases while balancing on four inch heels, after returning to this world he kicked into action meeting Miranda halfway and taking the suit cases from her and placing them in the trunk. Miranda received a text message from Serena giving her the address of her apartment, Miranda relayed the information to Roy and gave him instructions to hurry so he pulled off and made his way through the New York traffic with ease pulling up to the building just as Serena came stumbling out bags in hand with a straw hat on her head, Miranda rolled her eyes, everyone had lost their minds. Roy unbuckled and exited the car to help the tall woman, after placing her bags in the trunk with Miranda's Serena joined Miranda in the back seat, her hat getting in the way causing Miranda to roll her eyes once again and give her a glare saying 'Really?'.

"What? You said vacation so that's how I'm treating it! Besides I was supposed to be with them but I decided it might look a little too suspicious with four of your employees missing." Serena didn't know what got into her but she felt more comfortable with Miranda and closer to the older woman since.

"What they didn't take into consideration is it's suspicious if one of my employees disappears." Miranda smirked and turned her attention to the New York streets passing by, Serena took out her cell and logged in to Facebook.

Miranda was brought out of her daydream about Andrea in a bikini by Serena breaking out into a fit of giggles. "What on earth?"

Serena took a few deep breaths regaining her composure, "Sorry Miranda but Andy had uploaded a few pictures on Facebook of their vacation, not a very smart thing posting pictures of yourself and coworkers partying when your boss doesn't know what you are doing but I must say they are entertaining."

Miranda pursed her lips and held her hand out, Serena looked from Miranda's hand to her phone and reluctantly handed it over. Miranda kept her eyes on Serena as she took the phone then looked down only to look back at Serena with wide eyes, Serena pretended to be fascinated with her skirt. Miranda looked back at the picture of her Andrea, standing on what appeared to be a bar in a hotel room with her head thrown back downing a bottle of Skyy Vodka. Miranda hit the next button which brought her face to face with Andrea and Emily with shot glasses in their hands making faces at the camera.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea… Andrea seems perfectly fine without me."

"Don't say that Miranda. Every shot she takes, every bottle she empties, and every person she makes out with is because she's in love with you." Miranda's eyes filled with jealousy, Serena regretted the making out part.

"Making out? Andrea, _my_ Andrea, kissing someone else?" Miranda gripped the phone so hard her knuckles turn white and Serena started calculating whether or not she could afford another phone if Miranda crushed that one.

"Well… Miranda… anything is possible when someone gets drunk." Serena slowly reached across the back seat to slip her phone from Miranda's grip.

"Roy, _step on it_." Miranda braced herself as the car sped up and Serena grabbed the seat in front of her to keep from sliding into Miranda as Roy took a sharp curve at sixty miles per hour. They made it to the airport in record time and thanks to what seemed to be the last competent people left on earth were in the air and on their way to Hawaii before Serena could think of the ten ways Miranda Priestly would kill the unlucky person who's lips touched her Andrea's.

* * *

><p>Might not be as funny as it has been but trust me it will get better REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

About half an hour into the flight Serena worked up the courage to hit the bar, grabbing a glass of whiskey but when she turned she was met with Miranda's raised eyebrow.

"Serena, I do hope you are not planning on following in your friends footsteps."

"Miranda, look at it from my point of view; my girlfriend and four of my closest friends are completely wasted at this very moment and I'm going to the same place they are. I want to have a little fun." She took her seat next to Miranda, "So what's the plan anyway?"

Miranda thought of the possibilities, she could go to their hotel march into their room demand to know what was going on, she could just 'happen' to run into them, no no that wouldn't work. Somehow she needed to get Andrea to confess her love, hopefully not while she was drunk, that wouldn't be very romantic. She did want them to have a good time, they had all earned it, performing their jobs to the detail and going above and beyond the call of duty. Suddenly something didn't make since.

"Serena you said four of your closest friends?"

"Yes, Nigel, Andy, Lily and Doug. Lily and Doug are Andy's oldest friends." Serena informed her as she sipped her whiskey.

"Oh. I see." Miranda turned her attention out the small window she was sitting next to.

"So I take it you don't have a plan?"

"I'm still not sure if this is even a good idea." Miranda sighed if Andrea was really running away from her she could possibly not take to kindly to Miranda popping up.

"It is. Andy doesn't have a clue that you feel the same way about her. She thinks she's just hopelessly in love with a woman who looks at her as if she is expendable. She's going to be very happy to find out you love her." Serena took a rather generous sip of her whiskey "But Miranda, Andy would rather lose her job then allow you know she loves you, so therefore you will have to make the first move."

_Damn._

"Do you know which hotel they are at?"

"Yes, last night when Emily finally decided to go she called Nigel for the details. They are staying at the Hilton resort in joining suits."

Miranda considered for a moment, perhaps she didn't need to intrude, maybe she should just sit back a watch for a while.

"Serena, do not alert Emily or anyone with Andrea that we are coming or that we are there."

Serena's eyebrows shot together as she watched Miranda, "So what? We're going to stalk them?"

"No, I prefer the word observe." Miranda reclined her chair, "Now, I feel certain that we will need some rest to keep up with our partiers." Closing her eyes she day dreamed of Andrea walking down the beach in a bikini, the wind blowing her chestnut hair, the sun casting a glow over her beautiful features, and the clear water caressing her ankles, effectively falling into a slumber.

In Hawaii around noon the five friends passed out again, resting up for their night on the town. After asking a few hotel employees where the best clubs were they found out where they needed to be that night and decided to rest up.

Miranda awoke with a jolt, having a dream about being in a passionate embrace with Andrea on the beach both wearing only bikinis she didn't appreciate being pulled from her slumber. Shooting Serena a glare for it had to of been her who had interrupted, she noticed her fastening her seat belt then heard 'We are beginning our decent' echo through the jet, she mimicked Serena's movements.

"You slept the whole way." Serena pointed out.

"Yes, well I haven't been sleeping well lately." It was true, dreams had been her reason for not sleeping, more like nightmares, much like the one she just woke from but the passion being one sided and it ended with her in court having been charged with sexual harassment.

The jet came to a standstill on the runway, flight attendants took their bags to the waiting car, Miranda slipped into the driver's seat to take them to the Hilton hotel once the car started moving that's when the nerves set in for both of the women. What if Andrea were to see Miranda before Miranda was ready to be seen? What if Andrea not only kissed someone else but… slept with someone? Miranda decided that she would intervene if things started getting too hot and heavy for her liking, which might mean she tell someone off just for looking at her Andrea.

Serena for her part was concerned about her and Andy's friendship, after Andy found out she had told Miranda, not only where they were but that she was in love with Miranda, Andy just might hit her over the head with the nearest empty liquor bottle.

Andy's alarm woke the three Runway employees, once awake Nigel took a shower first while the two girls went into the other room to wake Lily and Doug. Doug jumped in the shower while Lily, Emily, and Andy decided to get a head start on them and hit the bar in their room again. Once Nigel was done Emily took off toward the bathroom running into the door frame from throwing back one too many shots but took her shower and only fell once. When Doug was done Lily stumbled into their bathroom and fell twice, Emily finished up and walked out rubbing her elbow and numbed the pain with more shots. Andy made it to the bathroom falling once on the way making everyone worry about her trying to tackle taking a shower when she was already tipsy but to their surprise they only heard three crashes while she was in there.

They each took two more shots apiece and tripped, fell, and stumbled to the elevators taking them down to the lobby, when the doors opened they people waiting on the elevator witnessed four very drunk New Yorkers each slumped against the elevator wall and one drunk New Yorker sitting on the floor. Andy managed to get into standing position by grabbing Nigel and Doug's arms making them almost fall but Nigel grabbed Lily's arm and Doug grabbed Emily, so it took four very drunk people to help one very drunk person off the floor. Andy slid on her sunglasses as it was still light out and proceeded to act sober as she stepped out of the elevator followed by her four friends who didn't even bother trying. They made their way across the lobby and out the front doors and were met by a black limo ready to take them wherever their hearts desired, Andy really was out doing herself. No one paid attention to the black Mercedes behind the limo.

Miranda saw her as soon as she walked out the front doors of the hotel and gasped, Andrea was wearing a very short black strapless dress, it reached not even mid thigh, if the girl bent over the people behind her would get a show. She was wear a red necklace that accented her cleavage paired with red earrings that touched her shoulders and to but the icing on the cake on her feet we're blood red Prada heels. Miranda's mouth went completely dry and her lower abdomen began to burn with desire, she rolled down her window to hear what was being said.

"Andy, you've out done yourself! Is this all for us?" Nigel slurred, Miranda could tell he was drunk, she could tell everyone was drunk except Andrea. Nigel began to get inside as Andrea, Emily and the girl Serena called Lily went to the other side, the side Miranda could see the best, to get in.

"Yes it is Nigel." Andrea smiled, making Miranda's heart skip a beat, Miranda was starting to think maybe Andrea wasn't drunk, then the man Miranda assumed was Doug went to get in and ended up tripping and falling head first into the limo causing Andrea to lose her sober act and sink to the ground laughing at the top of her lungs, Emily and Lily leaned against the car to steady themselves while they laughed. Beside her Serena was also giggling.

"At first I thought Andy wasn't drunk but I guess I was wrong." Serena said and she fought to control herself in the passenger seat.

Andrea had stopped laughing and was now trying to get up off the cement but it seemed as though the dress was too tight. When it was obvious grabbing at the air and the car weren't working Emily and Lily tried their best to help her up but ended up on the pavement as well. The limo driver took it upon himself to help the trio, once Emily and Lily were up and keeping their balance as best they could he turned to Andrea, smiled, and helped her up but his hands, from what Miranda could see were cupping her ass. Miranda's face turned red with furry and the atmosphere in the car changed drastically, but before she could jump from the car and raise hell Andrea smacked his hands.

"Hey now! That's not your ass to grab!" She slurred.

"Oh? You have a boyfriend?" He asked stepping back.

"Well… no…" Andrea thought about exactly what to say to get this guy from trying anything else.

"No she doesn't have a boyfriend, but that ass still belongs to someone else. Now get in the car and lets go." Lily announced as she slide into the limo. Emily and Andrea joined her and the limo driver took his place behind the wheel.

Miranda tapped her fingers against her lips, she had a new respect for Lily, she was brought out of her thoughts by Serena, "That's your ass by the way."

"I have yet to hear that for myself." Miranda said as she put the car in gear and they pulled off following the limo.

"She's not going to come out and say it Miranda. This trip is for her to forget it." Serena said as she watched the sun roof on the limo open and Andrea pop up swaying to the beat from the music that was now blaring from inside the vehicle.

"You can't just forget love." Miranda stated as she rolled her eyes watching Andrea.

"Well she's trying her hardest." Serena chuckled as Andrea brought another bottle of vodka up to her lips and Emily stuck her head up, joining Andrea.

Andrea was so drunk she didn't even notice the car that was obviously following them, then an idea came to mind and she sunk back into the limo. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, she hadn't done it since high school, and she wasn't sure if everyone would agree.

"Hey! Turn down the music!" She screamed and Doug, who was sitting closest to the radio did as she asked.

"I have something I want to do… but you guys might not want to…"

"Hell we've already played hooky from work got drunk off our asses and we're in Hawaii, just spit it out." Nigel threw back another shot as if trying to forget what all they had done.

"Well… I want to smoke some… pot." She held her breath.


End file.
